thematrixaftermathwikfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Sentinel
There was one more Sentinel out looking for someone to kill but since it's the last of it's kind it will have to hunt alone. Greg and Gary were talking with Kimberly and Ashley while Jessica was resting after having her muscles rebuilt after nearly drowning to her death. "Girls what will we do after we kill this last Sentinel? Asked Greg. "Well I was thinking of returning to the power plant to rest in my pod." Ashley replied as Kimberly gasped in amazement. "I think I will too Ashley because I enjoyed being in my pod naked and covered in Goo. Said Kimberly. "Speaking of which how's Morpheus?" "Oh about that he was killed while hunting the Sentinel we're looking for." Greg said sadly. Kimberly had tears dripping from her eyes but couldn't bear to cry because she was taught real well by Morpheus. "I'll check on our new arrival. In the med lab Jessica woke up covering herself because she still was naked then Kimberly stepped in. "Hi you feeling better?" Kimberly asked. "Yes thank you." Jessica replied. "There is a final battle against the last Sentinel robot and we need your help Jessica." "I will do my best to help you, Ashley and your boyfriends and return to our pods." Said Jessica as she got dressed in green shorts and a red sleeveless shirt that shows her belly. Back at the power plant Kelly gurgled in her pod as she touched the tubes on her legs then rose up covered in Goo and removed the mouth piece causing her to gag and breathe heavily. As she panted she looked around with her eyes and giggled softly. "My I'm glad to be here again." Kelly said then saw the last Sentinel being chased by Kimberly and her friends. "One more Sentinel to destroy and Ashley and Kimberly can join me in their pods." As the chase continued Greg spotted a chance to catch the robot. "Kimberly I need to get on top of the ship to catch it!" Greg shouted. "But you'll be killed Greg!" Kimberly replied. "Don't worry I will make this quick!" Greg kissed Kimberly and went on top and Gary decided to go with him as he kissed Ashley to promise to return to her. Greg and Gary got on top and aimed their weapons at the Sentinel but the robot just stood there. "Greg why isn't it attacking?" Gary asked. " I don't know let's just kill it." Greg replied then the two men fired at the Sentinel but the robot dodged out of the way and disappeared. Greg and Gary looked all over but no sign of the robot. "Something's not right Greg." Gary whispered. Just then tentacles pierced through Greg and Gary's torsos leaving the girls shocked. "Noooo!" Shouted Kimberly, Ashley and Jessica. After the Sentinel released it's tentacles from them Greg and Gary fell to their deaths which made Kimberly enraged. "All right girls it's up to us now let's kill that killer robot!" Kimberly led Ashley and Jessica to the top of the ship and gave them weapons. "Jessica don't be afraid." Ashley said holding Jessica's shoulder. "I'm not afraid." Replied Jessica then the girls fired at the machine. Jessica fired so bravely the Sentinel was damaged so badly that it couldn't move. "We got him!" Shouted Ashley then Kimberly stepped forward. "You killed our mentor and our boyfriends but after you're done we are returning to our pods to remain in them forever." Kimberly said to the robot. "Your kind is over and I'll show you how and why." Kimberly removed her clothes, tossed them to the ground and Ashley and Jessica did the same. "Jessica after this is over we are going to be in our pods with tubes plugged to our bodies again." Ashley said and Jessica was excited. Kimberly gave a long deep breath and aimed her weapon at the Sentinel's head. "Greg this is for you, Gary and Morpheus." Kimberly said then killed the robot with one blast. The days of the Sentinels were finally over as is the war. Kimberly and her friends arrived at the power plant but Ashley was crying for losing Gary. "Ashley I'm sorry I loved Greg too but you will feel better when we get to our pods." Kimberly comforted Ashley hugging her. "I'm ready Kimberly to be liquefied again." Jessica said. "We are too so let's go." Kimberly replied then led the girls to climb up the pods. As the girls climbed up they saw Kelly waving. "Well done girls we can rest again!" Kelly shouted and the girls agreed as the each found their empty pods. Jessica gave a low sigh as she touched her bottom. "War is over and we can be in our pods again." Said Jessica then tubes came in her pod and started plugging into her causing her to moan. "Tubes on my naked body again but will never be flushed again and I Hmph!" Jessica said as the mouth piece covered her mouth then she fainted softly. Her pod filled up with liquid which made her shiver then she started gurgling and fell asleep peacfully. "Rest well Jessica our job is over." Whispered Ashley then groaned as the tubes plugged into her and covered her mouth with a mouth piece. Ashley was next to be liquefied then Kimberly got plugged and liquefied next then the three girls were once again resting naked in their pods and Kelly looked down. "Rest girls you can rest and wake up anytime you want now." Kelly placed her mouth piece back to her mouth The fell asleep in her pod again now the war is done but this time for good.